


My Angel in Marble

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Kitty's SPN Femslash Bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art Gallery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Minor Disability, Wheelchairs, art gallery, chance encounters, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/129901548641/kitty-spnbingo">SPN Femslash Bingo:</a> Claire x Hael</p><p>Claire gets drawn into admiring some fine art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel in Marble

She is the most beautiful, perfectly formed thing that Claire has ever seen. Claire almost chides herself for giving a statue a pronoun, but she can’t help it. Carved from some glistening red veined marble, little angel sculpture really does look like it’s about to come to life. Maybe fly away. She wants to touch it, wants to reach out and take a tiny slice of it’s beauty into herself through her skin.

“You really like that one?”

The voice, coming as it does from near her elbow, startles Claire out of her revery. She had been so engrossed that she had even dropped her defensive, invisible but cool, stance to lean in and get just a tiny bit closer to the marble marvel before her.

“Um, yeah,” Claire says, articulate as ever, and turns to actually look at the speaker instead of the art.

It’s totally worth it.

The girl has long, straight dark hair, but eyes so blue that Claire thinks they might have clouds in them. A sweet face and a way of dressing that could be mildly vintage hipster or just kinda conservative. It’s hard to tell, but worth trying. The elbow height thing is quickly explained by the fact that she’s in a wheelchair. The fancy sort that people have because they need them all the time, not the broken leg or sore hip sort that the gallery loans out to people who can’t wander its halls.

“It’s kinda one of the most beautiful things in here,” Claire continues, and then in a line even her step-dad would be proud of, “kinda like you?”

And, okay, Dean Winchester wouldn’t have made that a question, but it’s close. Close enough to make the girl in the wheelchair blush. A sweet pink that flushes across her cheeks and makes her look even more like porcelain than she already did.

Claire allows herself a little victory smile.

“So,” the girl says changing the subject but not running away, so Claire can’t have made a total fool of herself at least. Win. “Do you come to a lot of these things?”

“Not as many as I should,” Claire laughs, still a bit nervous but getting back on firmer ground. “My dad and his husband own the place, so!” Claire shrugs, what can you do.

The girls eyes narrow for a moment, “So are you Winchester or Novak? Or both?” she says, referring to the gallery’s name. Not all that creative for stereotypical gallery owners, but not all that stereotypical if you knew them either.

“Novak,” Claire says with a grin and a James Bond blue steel kind of look, “Claire Novak.”

The other girl laughs, she gets the joke! She doesn’t think Claire is a creepy freak, awesome.

“I’m Hael,” the girl says with the sweetest smile Claire has ever seen, and that includes the sculpted angel on the display case next to them.

Wait. Hang on. Claire blinks, looks at the girl, then at the nameplate on the art next to her, then back at the girl.

“Hael as in…” Claire gestures to the magnificent statue then back at Hael. Not only is she stunningly pretty, she’s also obscenely talented. Trust Claire to fall hard in less than five minutes, for someone who is so far out of her league she might as well just dissolve from frustration right now.

“Mhmm,” Hael nods, and does that freaking adorable blush thing again. Then she smiles up at Claire from under her eyelashes, and Claire forgets about breathing for a bit. “That’s my sister, Anna.”

For a moment Claire thinks she’s being introduced to someone, but then she realises that Hael means the statue.

“You sculpt from life?” Claire asks, even more genuinely impressed.

“Yeah,” she says. “You should model for me some time, I think you’d make a really kickass angel, Claire.”

Hearing both the words kickass and her own name on Hael’s lips is a lot to take in. So much that it takes her a moment to actually process the rest of the sentence.

And Hael is demuring already, “I mean… only if you wanted to. Oh god, that was super forward wasn’t it? I am so sorry. We could just do like coffee, or something. Or nothing, or… oh hell, I’ll just wheel myself over there!”

Hael actually looks like she’s about to leave so Claire reaches out, she doesn’t quite touch but the motion is clear. Don’t go.

“I would really like that, Hael. All of it… well the coffee and the angel thing maybe, or yeah… not the you going away bit though. That’d suck!”

Hael smiles at her like summer and lollypops and sunset at the Grand Canyon. And now that’s the most beautiful, perfectly formed thing Claire has ever seen.

 

 


End file.
